Nomad of Nowhere
For more info see Nomad of Nowhere wiki. Nomad of Nowhere is a Western/Fantasy 2D animated web series developed by Rooster Teeth Productions and exclusive only to members of their First platform, created by Jordan Cwierz, Miles Luna, Eddy Rivas and Georden Whitman. Set in Nowhere, a Western wasteland, Nomad is the world's last magical being, which the bounty hunters are eager to capture. It premiered on March 16, 2018 for Rooster Teeth First members and on March 24, 2018 for the general public. Premise Nomad of Nowehere is about an infamous magic user with no name. For over a hundred years no one has seen him, only told tales of his great and terrible magic power. Bounty hunters Toth and Skout are on the hunt for him, along with a posse of Dandy Lions. Each lead ends up cold until finally they find the magic-user in a bramble forest. Not all is as it seems though when the sweet and innocent Skout meets the Nomad she finds not a scary monster but a sad lonely person, who only uses his magic to try and make friends. A mysterious nomad traverses a western wasteland but a price on his head sends him on the run from captors and bounty hunters, who all want to score big when they bring in the world's last magical being. Cast and Characters Captain Toth '''is the leader of the Dandy Lions, a group of bounty hunters. She is presently under the direction of Don Paragon, who has not yet been introduced in the series. (Voiced by Danu Uribe) '''Skout '''is Captain Toth's weapons and supplies caddie. She is smart and resourceful but does not yet believe in herself or understand her strengths. She is loyal to Captain Toth, but it has not yet been revealed why. She is, so far, the only human ally of The Nomad. (Voiced by Elizabeth Maxwell) '''Jethro '''a member of the Dandy Lions. (Voiced by Ryan Haywood) '''Santi '''a member of the Dandy Lions. (Voiced by Eddy Rivas) '''Null '''a member of the Dandy Lions. (Voiced by Stephen Fu) '''Red Manuel '''a member of the Dandy Lions. Seemingly-antagonistic to Captain Toth and Skout. He appears to be the second-in-command to Captain Toth and presently her competition for her present position as the leader of the Dandy Lions. (Voiced by Alejandro Saab) '''The Nomad "Friend" (of Nowhere) '''namesake of the series. He has been introduced as mysterious, ancient, and non-verbal. He appears to be kind-hearted and good, despite the claims made by Captain Toth and Red Manuel, among others. He has the power to animate objects and plants, and though he is described as "magic" by Captain Toth, he has yet to display other magical abilities. His home (until the end of S1E1) is in the yet-unnamed thorn forest. '''Don Paragon is Captain Toth and Red Manuel's superior officer. He has not yet been introduced (besides by name) in the series. History Two initial introduction announcements was made by Jordan Cwierz and Collider on January 17, 2018. On January 20, 2018, the first promotional video was shown at the end of RWBY Volume 5. It features the sentient rocks, the show's logo and the Nomad's hands. On February 5, 2018, the second promotional video was released via the Rooster Teeth Twitter. It was the first to feature the vivid art style and the Nomad, though only as a silhouette. On March 9, 2018, the third promotional video was released via the Rooster Teeth Twitter. It is the first to feature Skout as well as voice acting. On March 16, 2018, the the first episode of Nomad of Nowhere was released via the Rooster Teeth website for FIRST members. On March 23, 2018, the first episode was released to the public on via YouTube and the Rooster Teeth website for non-FIRST members. The second episode is released via the Rooster Teeth website for FIRST members. Episodes Voice Cast Ryan Haywood as Jethro (2 episodes, 2018) Elizabeth Maxwell as Skout (2 episodes, 2018) Eddy Rivas as Santi 2 episodes, 2018 Alejandro Saab Alejandro Saab ... Red Manuel 2 episodes, 2018 Danu Uribe Danu Uribe ... Toth 2 episodes, 2018 César Altagracia César Altagracia ... Guard 1 episode, 2018 Max Dennison Max Dennison ... Don Paragon 1 episode, 2018 Barbara Dunkelman Barbara Dunkelman ... Dolores 1 episode, 2018 Adam Ellis Adam Ellis ... Sheriff 1 episode, 2018 Stephen Fu Stephen Fu ... Null 1 episode, 2018 Caitlin Glass Caitlin Glass ... Eugene 1 episode, 2018 Chad James Chad James ... Old Man 1 episode, 2018 Richard Norman Richard Norman ... Punk Teen 1 episode, 2018 Brooke Olsen Brooke Olsen ... Barty 1 episode, 2018 Ian Sinclair Ian Sinclair ... Ranch Hand 1 episode, 2018 Christine Stuckart Christine Stuckart ... Old Woman 1 episode, 2018 Kyle Taylor Kyle Taylor ... Soldier 1 episode, 2018 Category:Series Category:Animation Category:Rooster Teeth Shows